High Elves Faction
Early History - Origins of the House Tinúviel The house Tinúviel descends from Lúthien Tinúviel (Y.T. 1200–Y.S. 503; died aged 3377), an elf, and the daughter of Thingol and Melian. Lúthien was a Telerin (Sindarin) princess and the only child of Elu Thingol, king of Doriath, and his queen, Melian the Maia. Lúthien Tinúviel’s descendants include Elrond the Half-elven and Arwen Evenstar. Aragorn, who descended from Elrond's brother Elros, is also from Lúthien Tinúviel’s line. According to legend, Lúthien Tinúviel’s line will never be broken. Lúthien Tinúviel was half-elven and half-divine. Her father, Elu Thingol, was elven while her mother, Melian, was of the race of the Maiar. She was born approximately in the year 4700 of the Years of the Trees according to the Grey Annals. At her birth, the white flower niphredil is said to have bloomed for the first time in Doriath (the kingdom of her father). Lúthien's love was Beren, a Man of the House of Bëor. The two met in the forest of Neldoreth, located in the protected realm of Doriath, a hidden kingdom of Lúthien's father Elu Thingol and his Queen Melian. Melian enchanted the kingdom by fencing it with a barrier known as the Girdle of Melian. This enchantment barred the entry of any save those granted access by the King and Queen. The love story between Lúthien and Beren was complicated. Lúthien was the only daughter of King Thingol, the first and most powerful Elven-king in Beleriand. Also, she was the daughter of a Maia, a divine being who had existed since before time and creation itself. Beren was a mortal man fleeing the Dark Lord Morgoth. He was outlaw, without father, and exiled from the land of his kin. Lúthien, being immortal, had lived for thousands of years while Beren was young, even by human standards. After much heart-ache, Lúthien gave up her immortality to spend a mortal life with Beren and her children and grandchildren. From those children and grandchildren sprang the lineages of the Tinúviel, Calarinds, Undomiels, and those of Elrond and Aragorn. In the years following Tinúviel's death, her many lineages branched from the Teleri (elves that chose not to take up the Great Journey) latter Sindar (elves that further decided to not take the Great Journey) lines to ultimately include intermarriages between the Gray Elves of Sindar and the fair elves of Vanyar. From these intermarriages, the lines of Tinúviel, Calalrind, and Undomiel emerged. At times, some of the Tinúviels would take up the Great Journey and again head west. Upon reaching the Hithaeglir, or the Misty Mountains (they were much higher in those days), many decided to give up the journey. In time, one family, the House of Tinúviel, faced the hardships in the Hithaeglir. In their travels, at times, the peril that they faced caused some to lose hope. Elves do not age and do not suffer sickness. They are, however, subject to extreme negative emotion. When it appeared that they must return to the High Pass (later to be called Rivendell), a small herd of rams were spotted. The ram’s ability to thrive in the harsh environment and their steadfast, almost regal stature, emboldened the weary travelers. This is why a ram's head is part of the House of Tinúviel's sigil (above). The Tinúviels, once again, halted their westward journey when they reached the Blue Mountains. This is why they are descended from the Teleri. Finally, the House of Tinúviel reached the area of (INSERT CAPITOL NAME HERE) where they settled. Later, they would come to rule the Kingdom the High Elves in Lindon. Lindon - House Tinúviel The High Elves of Lindon are ruled by the House Tinúviel. King GalithTinuviel rules from (INSERT CAP CITY NAME HERE) where he is supported by his wife, Queen MoiraineTinuviel, eldest child and son BraigonTinuviel (King Galith's Hand), son and third born child DeridonTinuviel (King Galith's enforcer), daughter and fourth child Tinuviel, and daughter and fifth child AryaTinuviel (King Galith's personal diplomat to Middle Earth). The second born child, having followed in the direction of her long dead ancestor Lúthien Tinúviel, is a fair elvish maiden named Tinuvial. She left (INSERT CAP CITY NAME HERE) to be with her mortal, and human love (INSERT NAME FOR HUBBY HERE). It is unclear if Tinuviel will ever return to the city and her family. The Tinuviels live in the Palace (INSERT NAME HERE) which is said to be guarded by loyal High Elf warriors and a contingent of loyal Swan Knights. The palace lies behind the fabulous walls designed by the chief architect, BraigonTinuviel. BraigonTinuviel designed the entire city to represent the grandeur of his ancestors. BraigonTinuviel is known in other lands as OcculusMortis. The arena is located just inside the capitol's gates. It (INSERT INFO HERE ABOUT THE ARENA).